After Code Veronica
by Shadow Willow
Summary: Follow Claire on her next adventure. Who will stop Umbrella? And what happens when Wesker comes into the picture? Edited by Madame Sephy, and kept going by all the fans! Thanks you guys! Disclaimer, I do not own Resident Evil.
1. On the road

Claire Redfield parked the Harley and swung her leg off. She pulled her red helmet off and shook out her hair, which had matted slightly with the helmet being on for so long. Stretching, Claire tucked the helmet under her arm, today all she had wanted nothing more than was to have a long road trip… Just her and her Harley Davidson. Claire had stopped at a gas station, not for fuel but just for a break and a rest from the thrum of the bike.

Pulling off her leather gloves Claire walked through the door of the tiny store. As she walked by the kiosk, the clerk looked up from his puzzle book just long enough to leer at her and then return to the book. Sighing, Claire started looking for the pay phones, her cell phone had decided to die on her a few miles back and she needed to check in with Chris. She spotted them in the corner of the store and walked to them as she fished a quarter out of her pocket.

Her red leather boots made a soft tapping noise on the floor as she stopped and stuck a quarter into the slot. She punched in Chris's number and waited, listening to the phone's dull ring. Hearing the phone pick up Claire felt warmth wash over her as she expected her brother to answer. Instead, she got the monotone voice Chris always used for his answering machine. The excitement Claire had felt at hearing Chris's voice evaporated. And feeling disappointed Claire left a message telling him where she was and when to expect her at the meet up point.

"Shit!" Claire spat once she had finished. Feeling vaguely angry, she slammed the phone back into the cradle. After tapping her foot irritably for a few seconds, Claire strode over to the fridge next to the kiosk and grabbed a soda. The clerk, some how sensing now was not the time to try and cadge another look at Claire's backside told her to have a nice day as she walked out, then returned to his puzzle book.

Outside in the parking lot, Claire collapsed down onto a bench and looked around bored, as she drank her soda. Here she was, in the middle of nowhere. Driving up to Malone in upstate New York, once there she would meet up with Chris and together they were going to cross over the border into Canada. Chris' latest intelligence had indicated that Umbrella's new base was being constructed there and he wanted to take it out as soon as was humanly possible.

Claire had wanted to travel with Chris to Canada together, but he had wanted to talk to Jill before they went there. So she agreed to meet him there, plus it gave her the chance to be alone with her thoughts and try to figure where her life had seemed to descend into such a mess. It had sounded like a good idea at the time, but now all Claire could focus on was the horrors she had recently endured; an undead apocalypse in Raccoon City, the insanity of Alexia, the death of Steve, and manipulations of Wesker. Not to mention feeling a bit jealous of Jill and how badly her brother had wanted to talk to her.

So now Claire was stuck. With nothing to do but drink her soda (all the while wishing it was a beer), and hop back on the Harley.

**Two hours later…**

Claire watched the sun start to set through the visor of her helmet as the wind whistled past her. Tired and her arms and back aching from being on the bike for hours, Claire made it a point to head for the first motel she could find. And when she saw the neon sign for a roadside motel in the distance Claire pushed the bike faster and quickly pulled over in the car park. A sign next to the door told her she was on the outskirts of Watertown.

Nearly there…

However, being as tired as she was what Claire didn't see was the unmarked van parked in the corner of the lot.

Inside this van, a team of trained Umbrella "employees" were watching her, each armed to the teeth with the latest that Umbrella's Weaponry division had to offer

Not taking his eyes off Claire one of the team spoke into a receiver. "The target is in sight control. Pick up in progress. Do we have a go?" a frosty female voice answered. "Confirmed. You have a go. See you at mother base."


	2. Captured!

Claire burst into her motel room like a hurricane, dumping her leather jacket on the bed and throwing the key to her room down on the little bedside cabinet in the corner. Quickly Claire peeled off her leathers and stood in the bathroom with just a tank top and jeans. Looking in the small mirror over the sink Claire washed her face to rid herself of all the grime that built up after being on the bike.

Once she felt clean, again Claire padded through to the main room and flopped down on the bed. "If all goes well tomorrow Chris will meet me at that little diner outside Malone." Then she laughed when she realized she had just spoken to herself, She really was going crazy. But her laughter died off, instead turning to tears as she started to think about Steve… Get it together! I can't think about that shit right now I have to stay focused on the job at hand. Claire turned onto her side and grabbed a pillow tucking it under her chin. I shouldn't think so much about the boy I knew for such a short time. Claire knew that she had to suppress her pain over Steve's death, now just wasn't the time or place to let it all out. She had to take down Umbrella. All Claire had to do was make sure she stayed alive long enough to do it and ensure Steve's sacrifice to save her life would not have been in vain.

Claire pulled out her Beretta and made sure it was loaded before placing it carefully under her pillow. She lay down on the blankets as the moon rose outside. She looked around the room, completely absorbed in her thoughts. Umbrella… the thought of what they had done to her and Chris, and thousands of innocent people it made her want to scream with the . She wanted to take them down, she wanted to watch them burn and suffer like everyone in Raccoon and Rockfort had as she looked on laughing. Claire could only feel disgust and shock for herself and at Umbrella for causing her to feel so much hate. They were evil and they had to be stopped. Before Umbrella, Claire would never have even contemplated that she could feel like this. Before Umbrella she had been an ordinary college girl, the most excitement she had gotten was when she aced her exam for her college scholarship. She realized she hated Umbrella for a different reason too. They had killed her, what she was from before, the run of the mill college girl. Claire had never realised how naïve her life had been before and protected from all the evil that seemed so prevalent now. Umbrella had stolen her life, her future and had very nearly taken her brother away from her. But Claire guessed she could thank them for that though. She now felt practically ancient after all, that she had seen it felt like she had been through a few lifetimes instead of just nineteen years of the one. Claire had toughened up and she seriously hoped it was enough to take on all that would undoubtedly come at her. The Claire she was now was a survivor. Someone who could make it.

Claire sat up rapidly, reaching under the pillow for the Berretta; just as she had been starting to drift off she had heard something from outside. Something that didn't just sound like someone stumbling into their motel room Pushing herself up and walked quietly to the door, Claire listened for any thing else to move… her heart started to pound in her chest as the adrenalin started to pump through her veins but she made an effort to stay calm. Failing to hear anything else, Claire crept to the window and peered out onto the car lot through the cracks in the curtain. She couldn't see anything, there were no lights on outside in the car park and the moonlight from before was being obscured by clouds enveloping the car park in darkness. After she stood there for what seemed like eternity she lowered her gun and turned to go back to the bed. Just then the window behind her shattered! Panicked Claire swung around and shot off the gun at the several dark shadows storming the room! One of them grunted and fell to the floor his blood splattering the wall in an arc. Claire shot off at the one advancing on her the fastest. She got him in between the eyes! Blood and gore splattered the lamp by the bed, causing the room to turn a hazy red. Seeing that Claire was distracted and before Claire could even react two of her attackers lunged at her wrenching the handgun away from her and kicking her legs from under her. Claire cried out as one elbowed her in the small of the back before pulling her arms back painfully and handcuffing her. "No! Stop it! Let go of me you bastards!" Claire shrieked even though she knew it was hopeless. "Shut her up before some one hears!" one of the men growled. Quickly complying a third man pulled Claire's head up by the hair and duct taped her mouth shut muffling her screams. Once he had finished he hefted up his rifle and used the butt to smack her in the side of her head. Dazed Claire went quiet.

When Claire came to, she could feel dried blood crusted to her forehead where the handle of a gun had connected to her head. She looked up dazedly at her captors, the Umbrella logo was plastered over everything in the van leaving Claire in no doubt, whatsoever how bad things were and how bad they were going to get. Where were they taking her, what was she going to do? Was Chris still safe? Here you go there's chapter 2 I am working on chapter 3 and hopefully I''ll finish it by tonight so you can post them together. Tell me what you think.


	3. The massacre

Claire struggled against her bonds, the handcuffs cutting into the flesh of her wrists and her legs tightly taped together with duct tape. Her mind raced from one thing to another, stumbling over itself in trying to think a way out of this. There had to be a way out of this! Her captors leered down at her, constantly watching her. There were only three left now, in the van. The other remaining two had stayed behind, posing as homicide detectives to cover up both Claire's disappearance and the corpses of the two Umbrella operatives.

Looking up Claire observed her attackers. One of the men had a baldhead, his face blank and indifferent. The other had bright red hair and a snake tattoo on his neck that curled up onto his face. The latter crouched down and grabbed Claire painfully by the throat peering into her face. His nasty face cracked a smile, showing off crooked and broken teeth.

"Pretty one they have us picking up tonight, eh Don?" The bald guy gave a cursory glance at Claire, his arms crossed over his chest with the rifle resting on his lap. He shrugged and looked away.

"Don't try anything, Stubbs, the boss had strict orders."

Claire glared at him, wanting to wipe that sickening smile off his ugly face. With a thousand insults, running through her head it was perhaps a good thing she was unable to speak through the duct tape. Stubbs face turned from a smile to a nasty grin; in one slick movement with his other hand, he had a survival knife directly against the skin of Claire's throat. "Yeah, well don't get too comfortable now darlin'. I can always say you died in the crossfire due to resisting arrest." Stubbs smirked malevolently.

She looked away and closed her eyes. She flinched; her cry muffled by the gag as he pushed the blade into her skin softly, just enough to draw blood. Shaking slightly Claire felt the blood trickle down staining her shirt. Stubbs now seemingly bored with terrorising her threw her back down onto the van's floor. But not before delivering a swift kick to her shoulder. Not wanting to watch him anymore, and with her eyes watering Claire closed her eyes breathing heavily trying to control the pain

Claire had no idea how long they had been driving for, or when he went back to his seat, because she didn't open her eyes again.

_What should I do…? What can I do? Where's Chris, Do Umbrella know his position as well? Does even he know that I've been caught? I can't die now, not by Umbrella! Not like this on a dirty van floor. I'm totally screwed! God damn it! _

All of a sudden, the van halted. Screeching to a stop, jerking everyone inside forward, and sending Claire painfully skidding into the front of the van.

" Fuck!" The driver shouted and the two guards raised their guns.  
" Jesus! Why are you stopping you idiot!" Angry, the driver looked back and shouted.  
"Some, BLOODY, wanker is standing in the middle of the road!" Claire tried to raise her self-up and look out the front window. Seeing Claire attempting to move the bald man stamped his boot onto her stomach, causing her to groan in agony. So she lay still, as the driver got out, and called back at them.

"Stay there. I'll get rid of this dick." They nodded and waited while everything had gone quiet. All Claire could hear was the crunch of the man's boots on gravel.  
"Hey, asshole! D'you want to get out off the road? This is important cargo we're transporting here!." There was a deathly silence and Claire could hear the driver trying again. "Hey! Did you hear me? Move!" Claire heard the driver give an irritated sigh. Everything fell silent once more then there was the crack of a gunshot followed by the dull thud of a body hitting the ground. The van's front window was sprayed red with the blood and brain matter of the driver. The glass fracturing where fragments of the bullet and skull had impacted.

Instantly two guards instantly hit the van's floor readying their weapons, and on the defensive.

They all could hear the sound of boots walking steadily towards the van from out side, walking around the van towards the back. The doors were flung open! Panicked both guards shot off their guns blindly, bullets ricocheting off each side of the van door the flashes blinding Claire after being in darkness for so long.

Blinking wildly Claire could see nothing. She could barely see the flash of cold steel come hurtling through the air and planting its self in the neck of the red haired man his warm blood splattering over Claire's face. The last man shrieked like a girl, as a muscular arm appeared, faster then lighting and grasped his neck.

His eyes bulged and he gasped for air, as he looked at his future murderer, a sharp crack resonated through the van as the hand snapped his neck as if it was a stick! Claire screamed into her gag and tried to scoot away from the door kicking at the floor with her legs still bound. Violently the hands seized her legs and dragged her forward. Claire gasped as the hands softly pulled her against his body, and she looked up at his face, the face Claire regularly saw in her nightmares…smirking down at her.

" Greetings Claire." she looked up into his face, into his red yellow eyes, his devil eyes, the eyes of Albert Wesker.


	4. Wesker, and jills spilled guts

( Authors note, I do not own Resident Evil, or anything else you can think of in this story.)

Wesker's face looked down at her. His mouth twisted into a smirk.

" Who would have thought, I would be coming to your rescue? I know I didn't till I did." She stared in shock, how could this be? And how did he find her? He picked her up and carried her over his shoulder, past the van. On the ground was the dead body of the driver…….a bullet in his head. He slipped her into the passenger side seat of a black car, when he was done he paused, then ran his hand across her chest, she yelled into the gag! After securing her in he closed the door. She struggled at her bonds she had to get free! He walked to the body and picked it up with one hand! As the head came of the ground a trickle of blood spilt from the head. She tried to yell, there had to be some one near by! Wesker placed the three bodies in the back of the van, he walked back to the car, his red eyes on her at all times. He slipped in and put the car in reverse, he drove it back a ways then stopped. He turned to her and placed his hand on the back of her head, she wanted to scream…..he was too close, she could feel his body heat, as he grew closer to her.

" Tell me how much you missed me, Clair." he whispered into her ear she tried to turn her head away, but he yanked her hair, causing pain to shoot across her scalp. He rolled down his window and drew a 9mm from his holster, he aimed it at the van…1.…2...3.….he shot the gas tank, the van was engulfed in flames as she watched.

He turned to her and smiled.

" I have planes for you, Clair. And I think you'll enjoy it as much as I will." he let go of her hair and rolled up his window. He took of down the road, the bon fire behind them, the car went dark. She wiggled around trying to escape the hand cuffs, Yeah right she thought to herself, but she had to try! But she couldn't move at all, so she stopped trying. Why did Wesker, of all people save her from Umbrella? Infact, she would rather be in custody of umbrella then in his hands, his twisted head was sick and evil, she didn't want to think of what he had in store for her! All she knew for sure was that what ever he was going to do, it had to do with Chris.

200 ml away….

Chris pulled up in the drive way of the apartment, Jill's apartment. He ran his hands in his hair, then looked at his face in the side mirror, he hadn't shaved in days, and looked like crap. He sat there listening to music for a few moments, then turned the key to kill the engine. He got out and locked the door, he walked to the door and rang the buzzer for room 121. Her voice answered.

" Is that you Chris?" he told her yes and she unlocked the door for him. He climbed up the stairs to the second floor. He knocked on her door, she must have been waiting on the other side, because the door flew open and she stood there looking at him.

" Its….been awhile, Chris, I wasn't sure you'd make it out here to see me." She looked great in a bath robe of light peach, she obviously had hoped he would make it, but he paid no attention to what she ware, or the happy note in her voice. He pushed past her into the small apartment.

" Listen Jill, I cant stay, but remember that plan we talked about, the one about the base in Canada?" She nodded her head, disappointed he had not been happier to see her. He went to the windows checking them one at a time.

" You need to gather up all the Right people and get over there, the times right for a strike." She went to the fridge and got out a beer.

" But what about you, you are coming right, you need to be there, this is your operation." He shook his head and grew quite. She got worried and went to him

" What is it Chris? Something happened, what?" He looked her in the eyes and frowned.

" Clair's gone missing, and I'm going to find her before anything happens to her." Jill stared, She wrapped her arms around him and he put his around her. She looked up into his face, he leaned down on the verge of kissing her, but he couldn't! he saw Clair trapped some where, waiting, needing him. He pulled away from Jill and went to the door. She stood there, looking at him, a scowl on her face, she turned her back to him.

" I know you think you need to protect her, but she has grown into a woman, Chris, she can take care of herself. And you know what she's like, She probably just got detoured, she likes to feel free." He shook his head, Jill didn't know Clair like he did, she was in trouble.

" Your wrong, Jill, she's in trouble." She refused to look him in the eye.

" Chris, I wont deny it any more, Ever since your first day as a S.T.A.R.S. member…….I liked you, and I know you feel the same, or you wouldn't have come and rescued me in the mansion, but I guess my point is………..your never there for us, I know you love your sister, but……..don't you …….love me?" He looked at her for the first time, he couldn't believe what he was hearing!

" You honestly think know is the right time for this conversation? What are you thinking?" She looked down at the floor, then drained the rest of her beer, she threw it away then looked out the window.

" Your right…….I don't know where my head is, I got it though, I'll get every one ready for tomorrow." She walked away.

200 ml away….

Clair looked up groggily into the face of Albert Wesker as he uncuffed her, she realized she was strapped to an operation table, dressed in a sheet, her stomach turned to think he had undressed her and placed her there! She followed him with her eyes, her head foggy, unable to focus on anything. He walked across the room to a table, he took of his shirt, reveling rippling muscle, Clair hated her self as she realized she found him attractive. He took a needle and placed the tip in his arm, she gasped as he drew out blood and placed it in a vile, it was so red, a dark shade she had never seen before. She realized he must have drugged her because she started to slip again………her last thought was she wanted him to come closer, did she say that out loud? Because before she could think, he was standing beside her…….

" Tell me how much you missed me, Clair."


	5. The truth comes out

( Authors note, I do not own Resident Evil, and or anything else you can think of related to it.)

P.S. Just wanna say Hey To Clair-Wesker, Thanx.

_Its all…………foggy, I …cant concentrate._ every thing was in black, then she realized her eyes were closed, she tried opening them, and flinched as the light hurt her eyes. She sat up in the bed and looked around, she was in a windowless room. The walls and floor and ceiling where all white, no furniture except the bed she laid in, which happened to be white as well. Her head started to clear, but she felt slightly dizzy. Her hair was down and cascaded over her shoulders. She realized she wore a white Tee with white shorts. She slowly stood up and walked to the door opposite the bed. She swayed a little as her head swam around.

" Hello?" she pounded the door. She couldn't remember why she was here? Last night was blank in her mind. She pounded again then turned to walk and sit on the bed, but her head turned fast, and the floor rushed up at her! She laid on the cold floor and coughed as blood filled her mouth from her bit tongue.

The sound of the door opening, the foot steps walking slowly toward her she opened her eyes and looked up. Wesker stood there, he stood out as his black clothes made the walls look even more white……he leaned down and picked her up. She gasped as he touched her his hands so cold!

" Really Clair, a woman so beautiful should be more graceful." She remembered the night before,….the flashes of bullets, the blood……the drugs.

"_Wha………what are you going to do to……with me?_ " He laid her down and sat there on the bed, she remembered what she had thought last night, when she wanted him……..how could she have thought that, this was the man who wanted her brother dead! It must have been the drugs in her system……..wasn't it? He took his hand and ran it down her cheek.

" Well, you have always caught my attention Clair, even when you thought I only wanted to kill you. Yes I want to make you more then you thought you could be,…….and you'll lure Chris here so I can kill him too." She glared at him. She sat up quickly, risking the dizziness, she brought her fist up to meet his face, but he grabbed her wrist out of the air and twisted her arm!

" Ouch!" A tear of pain slipped from her eye, he twisted it more until she had to move closer to him to relieve the pressure on her shoulder. He leaned in the rest of the way until his mouth was by her ear, his breath tickling her neck and sending shivers down her spine.

" Oh my, you know, I like it when it hurts Clair." She growled in her throat, Pissed of and turned on at the same time! He kissed the tear on her face. He looked her in the face then brought his lips to hers, she moved closer, pressing her body into his. _No No_

_No! _she thought to herself, she tried to pull away but as his tongue sought entrance at her lips she gave up and moved into the kiss. In the end it was he who broke the kiss, he pulled away looking at her mouth. She ripped her arm from his grasp, in the corner of his mouth there was a little drop of blood, her blood from when she bit her tongue……….he stood up and walked to the door. She lost the last of her strength, what ever he had used to drug her with was zapping her energy.

" If you…..kill Chris, I'll…. Kill you!" She managed to spit out. Wesker chuckled and looked over his shoulder at her.

" Clair, If I kill Chris………I'm all you'll have, I promise to make you _happy_." The last word he whispered into the room, then he left. She would have gone to the door to see if she could open it but she knew it was locked any way.

She laid there, a war raging in her mind, how could she possibly want that man, when she loved her brother. She hated her self for falling for Wesker, he cant love she told herself, it was all lies she told herself, ………..it had to be, because if it was true, how could she live with herself if she loved the man her brother hated, and if she fell in love with Wesker, how could she live with Chris if he killed Wesker? She felt sick and tried to push him from her mind…..

He tried to push her from his mind, not because he wanted to forget her, but because now was the time to set the trap for Chris. Wesker smirked as he remembered her skin on his flesh, she wanted him as much as he wanted her…..perfect.

Wesker knew from a vary young age, before he started his training at the mansion, that he was certifiably insane, and the fact that he was in love with the sister of the man he hated more then any thing else, made him unbelievably happy. How this would kill Chris to know his baby sister is with his hated adversary. He laughed as he went to his private corroders. He sat down and accessed the internet. He sent the E-mail to Chris, telling him where to go to find his sister, as far as Chris knew this wasn't Wesker talking to him. When that was done he pulled up some files. Research he was doing on a new virus, the Pegasus virus. He read file after file on the subject, picture after picture of mutated monsters filed by on the screen. After an hour or so he switched it of and turned to the monitor mounted on the wall, he sat in the dark watching her in the white room…. The changes would take effect any moment.

He would make her as magnificent as he is.


	6. The change in her body

( Authors note, I do not own Resident Evil, or any thing else you can think of related to it.)

This……..was all wrong. Chris parked the car and got out his cell. He dialed her number and waited, but she didn't answer.

"Shit!" He got out his laptop and set it on the dash of the mustang. He had to contact some old friends, enlist there help in finding her. He started it up and waited for the server to upload onto the net. He checked to see that his Glock 9mm was secured under the seat, then made sure his magnum .357 was loaded in his holster. _Ready for anything._ he thought to his self. He looked at the screen for a moment as he realized there was a E-mail for him. He entered his account then clicked it onto the screen…..no return E-mail address and no subject? He clicked yes to read it, maybe it was from Clair!

Chris's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel, a vain pulsing in his head. There where pictures on the screen…….of Clair……her head bloody from some sort of wound. At the end of the E-mail was an address! 424 E. Dr boulevened Falling Tree town. He slammed it shut and started the engine,that town was only a 12 hour drive from where he was! _I'm coming for you………_

Adirondack mountains, near White face mountain,

Wesker's data notebook.

Patient, Clair Redfield.

Blood type, 0.

Height, 5"4.

Weight, 124lbs.

Pegasus Virus strain was administered at 8:25pm, exactly five hours later, 1:25pm, the first start of change has occurred. Elevated temperature is the body's first line of defense, the elevated temperature will speed the growth of mutated genes in her DNA. The patient has been tied down to the bed exactly 30 minutes later, the progress is faster then before in the tests.

1:45pm Patient is convulsing, cold sweat has drenched her body, an I.V. has been set up to ensure the body stays hydrated. E.E.G. s are of the chart!

He closed his note book and took of the sunglasses. His Red eyes looked at her there for a few moments. Out side the room his men were monitoring her vitals, but he already knew all was going right as planed. He leaned over her now still body, she kept slipping in and out of consciousness. He watched her open her eyes and look around the room, but he could tell she was inside herself…not really seeing the room or him. Her lips moved soundlessly, then her whispered breath reached his heightened sense of hearing. _Wesker?………_ He smiled, she wanted to see him! He leaned down hovering over her, he leaned in to kiss her when she whispered again_. Chri………Chris?…… _His grin melted away. He looked at her hardly, then leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"One day, Clair, you will wake from this dream you live in, and you will see, there truly is no one to love you like me!" He hissed the last word in her ear, then smiled twisted. He kissed her then. And left the room…..

Out in the hall way he stood and thought to himself. Chris will be there in 11 hours, just enough time for her body to finish the transfer, I will need to medicate her and place her in the building with me and Chris. When he comes for her I will trap him inside, my men will surround the building just in case he escapes from me…..as if that is possible now! He chuckled darkly, causing a passing scientist to skirt away scared. He turned and looked thru the window at her sleeping form, soon he thought to himself, soon it will be just us. And if that fool, Chris ruins my plan again, I can always move to plane B, and in that scenario I can kill of his little pesky friends at the same time, that Jill, and all the others that dared be so bold. He tore his gaze from her and walked away…….

Meanwhile…..

Jill stood in the middle of no where, leaning against her van, to the right was another car, that had just pulled up. She dragged on her Cigarette then tossed it out. She blocked Chris from her mind, stop thinking about him! From the car Stepped Carlos Olivera, He looked really good in jeans and a T, he came forward to her with a big grin on his face. Jill smiled too.

"Its been to long Jill!" He hugged her and stepped back to look her in the face. She laughed and play punched him.

" You ready for some Umbrella ass kicking fun?" He nodded.

" Hell yes. About time to." Him and her talked for awhile longer, she told him how it was all going down, how they had an insider at the base that had got them the right access codes to get they're small party inside.

" So in total our team will be 5, including us." Carlos shook his head unsure.

" That isn't much man power, we will be greatly outnumbered!" She shook her head.

" If we do our jobs right we wont need man power, we just slip in, plant the bomb, slip out, then enjoy a nice fireworks show." He nodded then went silent. In the distance they could see another of they're party driving nearer. He turned to her.

" What if we bomb the base and only manage to free they're experiments?" She looked down at her feet.

" Trust me we wont, there is enough explosives there to kill every thing there."

How did we get the material for such a thing?" She laughed.

" Don't know, Chris said its all black market, and favors being paid." The night was falling and the moon rose.

Clair woke for a moment, her mind was clear and racing, but she was overwhelmed by the sound in the room, and the brightness. Where is Wesker? She felt powerful, like she could spring from the bed and break the walls! But her body disobey her and would not move, she looked up at the figure in her view, Wesker was drawing a needle away from her, a little trickle of blood fell from her arm. He saw her looking at him, saw her struggle to move, and smiled at her.

" Are you ready to see your brother?" She Struggled more and more, she had to do something, she couldn't let Wesker kill Chris! He leaned over her.

" I promise I wont make him suffer, although he disserves it, I will kill him fast for you." He signaled for her to be taken to some where, Something was going down fast…….


	7. The long awaited moment

( Authors note, I do not own Resident Evil ( WHY!), glad that's of my chest.)

Her thoughts were clear, she sat in the bed hugging her knees. The lights were off and the night was silent save for her own heart beat, oddly steady for the trouble she was in. Her face had a few salt trails on her cheeks, from tears long since dried up. When she had awoke, she had wanted to scream. Her mind, full of feelings, that she couldn't handle! Firstly she felt love, and she hated that, that _wrong_ love she had for Wesker. Secondly she felt fear, fear for her brother, she knew he was walking into a trap. Thirdly she was torn! Who would she stand next to, when the time came and Wesker and Chris faced of again. Fourthly……she was filled with wonder. She had seen her self in a passing window, as the men brought her to this room, she looked the same, the same Clair,……but not the same. She could feel the difference in her body, she was infected with something, something that mad her different……what had he done?

She stood and paced the room. She couldn't put her finger on it though, just subtle changes, secret changes. At first when she woke, she had cried a little, but then she realized, she hated those women, who cried when something went wrong. What do tears do for Chris? They cant stop him from dieing! What do tears do for Wesker, they don't make him less real! What do tears do for me, they sure the hell don't get me out of this room! She felt the rage bubbling up inside, she wanted out of here right now! She wanted to be with Chris, and Jill, ( well not really Jill, but……) she wanted to be with Carlos and Leon, in Canada, fighting Umbrella! She stopped pacing………Umbrella? She hadn't thought of her new changes, and how they could be used to her advantage! She guessed what ever Wesker had done, he had done something to make her more like him, if that's so then…….she couldn't even begin to imagine what she was capable of! And what about her friends, would they think she was a freak? Did she think she was a _freak_? She shook her head and went back to the bed, she sat down and sighed. All she really knew was, now that she was different she could sense things, she could sense…….him. And he was close. She felt chills go up her spine, why did she go crazy like this when he was close? She shook her head more, trying to shake him out, but really that cant be done. She never knew love could be so corrupt, that you could love some one, and hate them so much, had never crossed her mind. And she knew, she knew she could not pass it of as lust, although that played a big part of it, but not all of it. She could just tell, she wanted him, wanted him to hold her, but that…..was not all of it. She could feel the connection, what ever that was. But it was real, so horribly real. And she had told herself it was some plot of his, that he was faking the emotion, but she knew now………when he kissed her, touched her, held her, even in some sick way when he hurt her……..he loved her.

The door opened slowly, she did not turn to see who it was, because she already knew, and she knew what was to happen. Her logical mind told her to stop what was to happen, but when dose logic, ever ring true, ever give you what you want, and need. And she turned to him. He leaned on the wall, his black T and Black army pants blending him into the wall, into the shadows. His blonde hair slicked back, his sun glasses hiding his eyes, but she knew he watched her. He knew what was to happen to. This was a mistake, she already knew she would regret it. But she didn't care. He walked slowly to her. She stood and looked down, she couldn't think any more, just feel. He smirked, rolling his eyes up and down over her, and she leaned in looking up into his face. She posed her lips, and laughed as she drew back when he leaned down to kiss her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and his hand gently behind her neck. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, but to short. She drew away and leaned on the wall away from him, her mind clearing, she didn't want to talk, she wanted action, but know was the only time to talk. She stared at the wall she leaned on, he just stood where she had left him.

" What have you done to me Albert?" He smiled as she used his first name. He looked at her and spoke.

" I made you whole Clair, If perfection is only a state that cant be achieved, well then you, and I are as close as you can get." He fell silent and she looked at him.

" What did you infect me with? The T-virus?" He hook his head.

" The T-virus has its potential, but I gave you the best, only the best for you. It is a new Virus I have created……..The Pegasus virus. When injected into living flesh……it created the most horrific……and beautiful monsters. No matter what animal is used, in a matter of minutes, they mutated, boils and sores all over the skin, extrusions coming from the spine, extra legs and arms, the skin turning red……..but best of all…..wings." his face brightened with excitement as he told her of these monsters. She listened in disgust.

" but why didn't that happen to me?" She looked away from him.

" When I mix the virus with the T virus, and higher the body temperature, I am able to control the mutation." He was walking to her as he spoke. He stopped and placed his hand on her cheek.

" You are so beautiful Clair." She looked up at him. She reached up and slid his glasses off, his red-yellow eyes, almost always hard with hatred, were now soft and intense. Her breath caught in her throat. She brought her arms above her head as he pulled her T up over her shoulders. She could feel his heart beat, steady and hypnotic. He took his shirt off and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck. She breathed slowly.

This cant happen she told herself, think of Chris! ……..Chris who?

She slipped out of her shorts, standing there in front of him, his face hard and calculating, but his eyes hungry, she could only guess hers were equally as intense. He started to unbutton his pants. She walked slowly to the bed and laid back on it. The shadows cast everything in darkness she could only see his outline as he laid down next to her. She felt him pull the blankets over them. Her heart skipped a beat as he rolled over on top of her, this was it…………….later as they broke apart, he collapsed back, and she panted. In the air came his voice softer then a whisper……….." _Perfect."_


	8. Face to face, old enemys meet

Authors note, I do not own Resident Evil.

And I just want to say sorry for the wait on The new chapter! I had computer problems, but at least I got it out now, so enjoy! Than you for all the great reviews!

Wesker, could feel time slipping slowly by, it couldn't move any faster! He could feel Chris's doom coming, he would die tonight, and by Wesker's hand. He smiled softly to himself, patience he told himself, is a well worth it virtue. He slowed his breathing and concentrated on his surroundings. He stood by the back wall of a huge empty steel building, the perfect place to trap prey in and hold them in. It is dark, vary dark, and only his out line can be seen. But, of course, he can see quite well in the dark, he can see the rusty ceiling, and the cracked concrete floor, and the woman hanging by her wrists from the back wall. It is by her he stands, with his gaze on her. Her red hair falling over her face, her body limp, she is completely out of it. It worried him, that he could feel this way for her, after all, he is more then human, human emotion should be below him. But even if he can not explain it to himself then he will just have to live with the fact that his blackened heart could still feel. And he felt it now vary strongly, at the sight of her. And what a sight she is, he thought to himself. Though to the naked eye she appeared the same, to him he could see the change inside her, he had made her beautiful, beyond any normal human, he hade made her more then human! He had made her his. He pulled her hair away from her face, and kissed her softly.

One hour later………

Chris was on foot now, he had just come from a little road. But now he followed a little path, toward this abandoned building, but as he neared it he thought it best to go of the path, as that is the obvious route to the place, so he went into the forest, far enough away that he could not be seen, but close enough that he could still follow the path. His heart beat is racing as he thinks of Claire. She has to be okay, she has to be! In his hand is a Glock22. and hidden under his shirt is his trusty magnum. He makes his way silently to a big clearing in the forest, inside this clearing is a huge steel building. No lights come from the windows, or the door. He crouched low to assess the situation. Wesker IS in there, he thought to himself, but how do I spring a trap without getting caught? He briefly wished that some one was here with him, but no! They had to stick with the plan, the base in Canada was the target, and they had to strike before Umbrella got whiff of the operation. So here he is, and in there is Claire. He looked and could see only four guards, of course Wesker would make it easy to get in, but he had some plan to make it hard to get out. So Chris ran his hands through his dark hair as he picked out the order of they're deaths. His S.T.A.R.S. training over road his emotion, his guilt of killing a live person, to his head, they are only the bad guys. And he takes aim with his Glock22., he guesses that four bullets should do it, seven at the most.

……….

……….

………..

The bullets rang out, and one by one they fell, all boasting aside, Chris was a VARY good marksmen. It only took five. But now back to the building he thought. He sure as hell is not strolling in the front door. That was about as stupid as you could get, so he made up his mind to get in by a window, maybe catch Wesker of guard a little! So he looked and found a window he could get to, it was on top of a scrap pile. So he started of toward it, thankful of the shadows giving him cover. He crept quietly up the pile, stopping only once as a bolt rolled down the pile, clunking at the bottom. He waited……..but when nothing else moved he continued up.

When he got to the top he peered in, the lights where of inside, he couldn't see any thing at all! So he reached into his pack and pulled out his night vision goggles. He put them on and turned them on. The world lit up, in vivid green waves. He looked for Wesker but couldn't find him, he is here though. He thought to himself. His fists clenched as he saw Claire! She hung by her arms on the back wall! He dropped down into the room, bending his knees as not to make to much noise. His heart was beating to fast, he willed it to slow. He made his way to Claire. Were is he? He felt his muscles tighten, at any moment Wesker was going to pounce at him, he could tell. But as he grew closer to Claire, he felt more and more relieved. _Claire!_ he whispered to her as he came to her, but he could tell she was out cold. He reached up trying to undo the rope that held her up, but as he did a noise came from the corner of the room!

CLICK,

All of a sudden the lights blazed on! Chris was blinded! He struggled to take the goggles off, and when he succeeded in doing so, the first thing he saw……was Wesker's fist soaring at him!

Chris went flying back about three feet landing on his back, Wesker chuckled and folded his arms, it begins.

Outside……

He stood outside in the shadows where no one could see him. He had just watched Chris climb inside the building. This must be where Claire is being held! He thought to himself. But as he stood there he narrowed his eyes and shrunk back farther, as 12 huge commandos entered the clearing and surrounded the building, one, the biggest one, spoke to some one through a radio.

"We're in position sir!" Some one replied back, but he couldn't make out the voice vary well. He brushed back his hair and smiled, he pulled out two TMP's, this would be easy, maybe.

Inside……

Chris stood with a metal pipe in his hands, Wesker stood with a wicked looking survival knife. Chris stared him in the eye, he clenched his teeth and counter moved to Wesker.

"What did you do to her Wesker?" Wesker chuckled again.

" Nothing she didn't tack pleaser in, I'm sure." He slashed out at Chris, he dodged and in turn swung the pipe! But Wesker dodged with a back flip, then faster then humanly possible he stood next to Claire.

" I'm going to kill you Chris, I just haven't decided how yet." Chris, pulled in closer.

" I think, Wesker, you are going to have to eat your words! He swung at him again but Wesker was ready and brought the knife up in time to catch the blow! The hit so hard it sent sparks flying! It burned Chris's hands as he pulled back. Wesker, looked down at his knife, his twisted smile widened.

" So this is how it ends for you, I must say Chris, I thank you for being a fine opponent, but truly, was there ever any doubt who has the upper hand?" Wesker brought the knife through the air in a swift arc. Chris forced a smile too.

" Hey, Crazy, shut up and try!" Wesker stopped smiling and a look of complete loathing distorted his face.

" I mean, come on! If you could kill me, you would have succeeded at the mansion, face it Wesker, you cant do shit to me!" Chris wanted to piss him off enough to make him sloppy, to better his chances of winning.

He made his point……

Wesker lashed out, he was to damn fast! Chris could only dodge and block the blows as his mind raced to find something that would help him! Wesker knew he was stronger, he pulled out all the stops and gave him all he had. Chris managed to catch him under the chin!

" Argh!" Wesker backed up. Chris searched the ground for his gun, he had dropped it when the lights turned on! He spotted it! It was by the corner of the room! Chris dropped the pipe and made a run for it, but Wesker threw something at the back of his leg, tripping him up! Chris landed on his face, blood and dirt in his mouth. He rolled over fast, seeing Wesker leaping at him, trying to stab him in the back, but he rolled to his right and jumped to his feet! Wesker landed with a thumb, and brought his head up to slowly, Chris's boot connected to his jaw sending him sprawling on the ground! Chris turned and sprinted for his Weapon. He skidded for a halt and picked it up! He turned…….ready to empty the clip into the blonde head………. But lost his breath instead.

Wesker stood by Claire, she seemed some what awake know she mumbled and opened her eyes slightly, but she was way to distorted. Wesker brought his knife up and slit her bonds, she started to crumble to the ground but he caught her and held her tight against him. Her head resting on his shoulder. He brought his knife gently to her throat.

Outside…….

Our stranger is now standing in the light of a lamp, facing one last commando, they drew knifes and started to circle each other. The ground is littered with the eleven bodies of this big guys squad. And truth be told, this big mother fucker didn't like that.

" you'll regret the day you try to take me out little man!" He advanced and tried to stab him, but the stranger brought his knife up and stuck him in the chest. The commando looked down surprised, then growled, not quite died, he drew a Beretta out of his back pocket, but it was twisted out of his hand. Our stranger steps back then drop kicks him in the chest, sending the blade farther into his chest cavity. And as the commando lays on the ground bleeding out, Our stranger looks down at the gun and shrugs.

" That almost wasn't a fair fight."

Inside……

"Leave her out of it Wesker, you basterd!" Wesker was standing in the middle of the floor, his back to the door.

" Drop your gun, Redfield, and we'll finish this." Chris placed the gun on the floor.

" Now kick it away!" He did as told so. Wesker smiled.

" Good boy." Wesker leaned his face into her neck and kissed her. Chris wanted to smash his face right there and then. The next thing to happen, happened in a matter of two seconds. Wesker let go of Claire, and dropped the knife, instead he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a magnum. He aimed it at Chris. Chris couldn't react fast enough, he closed his eyes……..

BANG!

The shot sounded ten times louder in the steel building. Chris waited……. But he couldn't feel the burning bullet in him. He opened his eyes.

Wesker stood, his eyes dropping a little, his arm struggling to hold up the Magnum. His knees buckled and he slid slowly to the ground, when he laid still, next to Claire, Chris could see the bullet hole in the back of his head, behind him, in the door way, stood Leon S. Kennedy.

" It looked like you could use some help." Leon walked forward, and Chris ran forward and pulled Claire away from Wesker's body. He looked at Leon.

" Thanks." Leon shrugged and holstered his gun.

" Don't mention it, I'm here for Claire."

They took her out to a car Leon had waiting about half a mile from the building. When Chris had her in the front seat with Leon, he turned to face the building.

" Leon, wait." He nodded and put the car in idle, as the other man walked away.

Chris came to the building and stopped. Please be there you fucker. He thought to himself. Chris swung back the door and stared at the floor, the floor with dirt and blood, the floor where a body had been, but was gone! He clenched his fist and turned away, stepping over the died Commandos, Wesker survived again! But as Chris made his way back to the car, back to Claire, he knew they where safe for now, but not for ever……..


	9. The long ride

Authors note, I do not own Resident Evil.

Jill Valentine, sighed in relieve when she closed the door behind her. She was in the back of a van, serving as head quarters for this operation. Sitting by the monitors was Rebecca Chambers, she was sipping on a slurpy, listening to radio signals. In the corner was Carlos Olivera, cleaning his guns, he looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back, Leon S. Kennedy had just called her, Chris and Claire where safe and coming, why not smile?

" Good news guys!" Rebecca took her ear phones off and looked at her.

" What?" Carlos put done his gun and scootched over making room for Jill to sit down.

" Chris is coming back, he found his sister! And we have an extra in our party." Rebecca looked relieved.

" I'm so glad Chris is safe, how do you know?" Jill handed Carlos a coffee.

" When Chris told me he was going to find his sister I knew he would need help, so I called a old friend of Claire's, Leon. He tracked them down and all three are coming back, plus Leon has offered to help us." Carlos blow on his coffee and nodded.

" so our five party crew has now become a six party crew."

Somewhere………

He stumbled away from the building as fast as he could.

" Claire." He whispered. He tripped over the died body of one of his commandos -for-hire. He pulled himself back up and kept moving, Chris would come back and see if his body was there. So as he entered the woods, when he was out of sight he turned and watched, and in a matter of minutes he saw his dark form enter the clearing and head for the building.

_if only I had my gun Redfield, it would be you who is bloody!_ He felt the back of his head, nothing overly damaging, but enough to weaken him for the moment. A small hole was there. He dropped his hand and watched as Chris went back into the forest. Wesker, himself turned and went in his own direction. When he got to the road he stopped and radioed in to his waiting chopper to come and pick him up.

" And have a doctor there waiting!"

He sat down and ran his hand over the hole in his head again.

When the bullet hit, his vision had blurred for a moment, the pain blinding him, he involuntarily slid to the ground. When he fell he was slightly worried that he had met his end! Through all he had done! Only to die so soon……..but no he did not die, because the bullet had missed his brain, by mere mille inches, but of course head wounds bleed profusely, and indeed the back of his jacket is wet and sticking to his back. But he didn't really feel the pain any more, it kind of faded as he fell into his thoughts, he didn't know how but his hate for Chris had doubled in a matter of mere minutes. He forced his eyes to stay open.

_I'm stronger then this…………_ He breathed deep and blocked his thought, for they were what was hurting him the most…….Claire.

Before, when he had laid on the dirty floor, he had felt her laying beside him, he felt her beating heart, her blood flowing in her veins, GOD it was sickening how much he loved and wanted her! He gritted his teeth at his weakness and listened for his chopper to arrive.

In a beat up Porsche………

Claire's P.O.V.

I smell………old spice after shave, Leon's favorite. And I hear him, Leon and Chris talking, they must have come for me. Funny……I cant remember vary well, I must have really been out of it.

I opened my eyes and looked around, I could see Chris driving he looked horrible, with a huge black and blue on his face. Leon is on my other side……God I haven't seen him in so long, he looks great. I realize my head is resting on his shoulder, and he has his arm around me. He say's something to Chris, but I cant hear him well. They haven't noticed I'm awake. My mind starts to race……….where's Wesker now? I remember, ………..something?…..No………., Wait, he was on the ground, with me…….. He was shot, but not dead, I just know. I can feel him, inside, if he were dead, I would know. But he is wounded, I want to see him, but at the same time, I hope he never finds me again. Because I love him, but it hurts, So much…………it hurts so much to love him, he's evil and I'm not, and I HATE that he took my life in his hands and decided to change me………… I don't want to be me, now, I want to be back the way I was.

And now I'm with Chris, I can breath, be a little saver, because I love my Brother, and he means the world to me. But what is he going to think? When he finds out? When he finds out I'm not the same Claire? And……..Leon? I feel him right beside me, I remember him back in Raccoon City, I remember all those old feelings inside, that we had for each other, that I thought I had gotten rid off. This……… emptiness started to build in my stomach as I think of what he would think about me when he found out I wasn't exactly human anymore, ………….and what if they find out I slept with Wesker!

Leon's P.O.V.

I cant believe I'm holding her again, all those empty nights I spent thinking of her, wondering if she ever thought about me, just slip away as I hold her closer. I'm talking to Chris, but not really paying attention to what is being said, because I'm listening to her shallow breathing. She looks……..beautiful, exactly like the moment she looked when I last saw her. And she cant know how much she means to me! I mean, she is the woman, the one, my only. I know that only with her can all the night mares that haunt my soul go away, because when I love her, and if she loved me, I could make, make it for one more year, one more month, one more week, one more day, one more hour, one more minute………but with out this, I know some day I'll not be able to take any more of it.

God…….I sound like some Hollywood movie! I chuckle inside. Her eyes open, but I don't say anything, because I realize she doesn't want to talk, she quickly closes them, and when she dose a single tear ran down her cheek. I wanted so bad to reach out and catch it in the palm of my hand. But I held back and focused on Chris, but he had long since grown quite, I wonder what he is thinking about?

Chris's P.O.V.

_What did you do to her  
Wesker!………… _

_Nothing she didn't like, I'm sure……………_

It kept playing over, AND over again in my mind! What did that basterd do to you Claire! At least you're safe now, I wont let him touch you again, so long as I can help it!

I looked down at her, when was it going to end?

_When one of us is dead………_ My mind answered for me. Really though, Wesker, Umbrella, they never would end would they? There is always going to be a threat to me, and my sister, ………..and Jill. I need to find a way to stop it. What Jill had said was right………..I had strong feelings for her, or I wouldn't have saved her when we were trapped in the mansion, but even though I love her……..and would die to save her, she has to understand that, if Claire needs me……….I'll be there….that's just how it is. And as I drive down this road, I realize just how scared I was that Claire might have died! Really! Wesker could have killed her at any moment…… Why didn't he? And when he kissed her! I wanted to hurt him in ways I never thought to hurt some one before. What he said…….nothing she didn't like I'm sure…..what did that mean, did he touch her? If he did……..No don't think like that.

And so they road thru the night, Leon nodded of, but Chris kept driving. They covered good ground, but they still had to go about ninety miles north to reach Jill and the others. Leon woke and saw that it was late, vary late, and Chris looked like shit.

" Man, you've done good Chris, but I think you should stop for now, there's a little motel up the road about two miles, come on I'll pay." Chris was too tired to refuse, so when they got there, Chris waited in the car with Claire as Leon went to the desk to get a room. They would have gotten two rooms, but that was unwise, incase of ambush they would have better chance of survival if they stuck together.


	10. Claire tells an old freind

Authors note, I do not own Resident Evil.

" Leon?" She whispered into his ear. His blonde hair is covering his face from her view. He is sleeping on the couch, and in a chair next to the bed is Chris. He stirred, he wasn't sleeping, and looks up at her.

" Yes, Clair?" He sat up and placed his hand on her shoulder. But she winced and stepped back. He looked hurt…….. She felt bad.

" I need, ……….I need to talk to you." He shook his head yes and stood.

They sat on a bench in the little courtyard of the motel. He was so happy to be sitting there with her, they hadn't spoke yet, he didn't want to push her. Claire looked up at the sky, there was just a little hint of pink in it, the sun almost rising. But she didn't notice the colors, or the smell of the fresh cut grass…….all she could notice was the thoughts running through her head. None stop, turning and racing around. She had to force her breath to be calm, force her heart not to race. So she looked at him, looking at him brought back so many memories. And she was so grateful he didn't try to speak, he just looked at her…….waiting. She smiled for the first time.

" It's been a long time…………..I cant believe you are here." He looked down at the peeling bench, the ugly faded red was rubbing of on they're clothes.

" What? Not happy to see me?" he looked into her eyes when he said that. She just looked away………..she thought she saw Wesker sitting next to her,…………..just her mind playing tricks.

" I am…………Really happy to see you Leon……. I missed you so much." His heart lightened and he felt some tension lift from the air between them.

" Well, I know there is something important you want to talk about, so what is it?" He came slightly closer, she looked so cold in the frigid morning air.

" I cant tell you yet, I cant bring myself to say it……..please just, lets have small talk first." He understood and they fell silent. He sat there.

" How have you been Claire? I mean I know about Rockford island, I know what happened, but I was wondering how……you feel about it?" She nodded and lost her smile.

" I, can remember the first time we met, I think about it a lot Leon. I think about everything that has happened, and the dangerous thing is that I cant stop. That's how I feel, harassed, harassed by my past." He didn't say any thing, because he knew nothing he said would change any thing, but he felt for her, he felt because he knew exactly what she meant. He reached out and put his arm around her shoulder. This time she didn't flinch or turn away.

" Have …….have you ever…..ever had something happen to you that, that you had to tell people………..tell, but have trouble telling?" She said this vary slow, as though every word was costing her. He nodded his head.

" Sure, but I want you to know you can tell me any thing Claire, because, you and me understand each other, and its always going to be that way." She closed her eyes and let her head hang back, how was she to tell him that she wasn't human any more! How do you tell some one something like that!

" Leon ( She turned to him) After I tell you this, you might not want to see me any more, and I want you to know……I understand." He started to say something but she cut him of.

" Leon, I'm infected with a virus called Pegasus……….Wesker altered my DNA."

There, it was said.

There was a matter of moments, moments that felt like hours of silence, hours of torture. Then he did something….. She didn't expect him to do……he leaned in and hugged her, he wrapped his arms around her body and held her tight! She couldn't read his face, she couldn't believe he wasn't scared! He pulled back and looked her in the face.

" Claire you never have to worry about me wanting nothing to do with you, Claire I love you to much." this sent silence through the courtyard, even the birds stopped singing.

" Leon……..( She loved him to in a way, and she didn't want to hurt him, but her heart wasn't meant for him.) I love you to." He smiled and went to kiss her. She stood up.

" But, this hurts me so much to say, but my heart is for some one else, Leon, I'm broke, I'm worn, I'm different from the Claire you love……..I cant be with you." She looked him in the face. He looked away for a moment, sadness and loss crossed in his eyes, but he took a deep breath and stood too.

" Claire, thank you for being honest about it. I guess I kind of knew. I'm to late. But you need to trust me Claire, even if you and I aren't together, I want you to know, I will always be there for you." She smiled, it felt good to be able to count on some one.

" Leon, what about what I told you?" He shrugged.

" It doesn't change any thing Claire, your alive, and your sane, you're lucky he didn't kill you. But Claire…….you do have to tell Chris." She knew she had to but until then she just wanted to sit and talk with him. The calm before the storm was here.

In the room…..

When he woke and Claire wasn't in her room he freaked out! Where did she go? But after he looked out the window he breathed again. She is talking with Leon. So he stood looking out the window, in the dark little room,…….trying to shake the nightmare he had just had in his sleep.

" It's a sad day,( he said quietly.) when a man cant escape in his sleep."

His phone rang, so he rubbed his eyes before answering it.

" Hello?" Jill was on the other end.

" Chris, what's you're ETA?" He thought about it for a few seconds.

" About………..3 hours, we would have come last night, but we were just to tired."

" I know, its important we all enter this mission on the top of our game. Any way, Umbrella doesn't know, we have cleaned all the lines and blocked our signals, they don't have a clue." Chris was relived.

" So lets go ahead with it, tomorrow night…….we go in."

After he and Jill talked for a few moments he hung up and went to return the key, but when he got to the door Claire walked in.

" Where's Leon?" She closed the door.

" In the car…………. He wanted to give us privacy, Because we need to talk."


	11. In the open

Authors note, I do not own Resident Evil, or McDonalds, I know……its sad L

Chris sat behind the wheel of the old car. Leon stood outside pumping fuel. Chris…….was unsure what to say to his sister sitting right beside him. Claire sat in silence, her eyes watching the people walking in and out of McDonalds. She wanted so bad to talk to him, but she already knew what he was thinking……he was thinking she was a freak.

Claire is wrong though, Chris is sitting there, thinking of his baby sister, and how he can make it better. He wants to tell her how that no matter what had changed…..she still was the same girl, the same Claire. He turned to her as Leon walks in to pay, he starts to talk, the words forming in his mind, but stops. She looks up at him, something in her eyes tells him she needs him to say something. He takes a breath and squeezes the steering wheel.

" Claire….. I want you to know…… this doesn't change any thing, it doesn't change who you are. ( He continues in a stranger voice) And it sure the hell doesn't change how I feel about you. And that's the truth." She looked at him for what seemed an hour. He started to worry he had said something wrong! But her lips formed into a smile.

" Thanks Chris, I was so……..so worried you wouldn't want to be around me any more." He shook his head and put his arm around her. He watched as Leon paid the casher and headed out the door.

" I'll make it better Claire. I promise you." She nodded

" I know you will."

Leon Starts out the door, he walks toward the car. He watched as Chris put his arm around his sister. He could breath a sigh of relive now that it was all out between them. But the others weren't going to find out, Chris, and Leon, both agreed that the team didn't need to know about it. He opened the door and slid in next to Claire.

Four hours later………

Chris parked the car in an empty lot. He killed the engine and sat back. Leon had nodded of, his eyes moving under his lids as he dreamed. Claire sighed and looked around.

" When are they coming to pick us up?" Chris shrugged.

" Some time soon I hope."

After that silence enveloped the car, Chris kept scanning around out side, watching for the team…….and any chance of Umbrella. Leon just kept sleeping peacefully, she smiled at him as he smiled in his sleep. She felt happy that one person in this car could dream about something other then Nightmares. She sat back and closed her eyes………but her breath stopped in surprise! She could feel ……….. Him. She forced her lungs to work as she tried to make sense of what she was feeling. He was close, vary close, was he following her? She opened her eyes and looked around slowly. She could feel emotions that weren't hers, they were his. Did that mean he could feel her too? How was this working, they are connected some how. She calmed her self.

_Wesker…………_

In a dark office, in the Umbrella base in Canada…….

A young man sat typing at a computer, his name tag said "Jonathan".

His hair is black and unkempt, he has about five coffee cups littered around the room. He is a vary important person, He helps manage the base on the skeleton shifts. His computer is one of five, that hold important data on the base.

He sat typing away on an report. He is thinking, the whole time, that he cant wait to go see his kids and wife, she was most likely making pot roast right now. Then they would pull out a bottle of wine. He smiled as he day dreamed, but some one was standing right behind him, a tall blonde man.

He was faster then humanly possible. He had one hand over the mans mouth, and the other pointed a silenced hand gun to the back of his head.

" Type the code to enter the main system." Jonathan's heart started to beat harder and harder. His body trembled. How did this man get in here! Wesker pushed the gun harder into the mans head.

" Type the code to the main system, type it now." A smell entered Wesker's nose as the whimpering mans bladder released. Wesker laughed softly.

" Type it now, you filthy child,……Or I kill them." The photo on the desk of the mans family smiled back at them, a wife and two kids sitting on a sunny porch.

The man worked his trembling fingers on the keyboard. He typed the code then pressed the enter key. Wesker made sure it WAS the main system.

" Smart, vary smart." He pulled the trigger and brains landed on the computer screen. He pulled the body away from the computer and wiped the gore of the screen with his hand. The photo on the desk was covered as well. The family still smiled, smiled thru the blood of they're father and husband.

Wesker laughed as he set to work.

This was going to be so much fun…….

Back at the lot…..

It was only Carlos and Jill, the others stayed behind.

As Jill stepped out of the car she felt herself get nervous. _Damn it Jill, you're a hardened S.T.A.R.S. officer! Don't let him do this to you!_ She kept her cool, of course having Carlos there helped too. They waited at the car, while the other three got out. Chris and Leon go and pop the trunk, they pull out two big duffle bags, Claire just stands alone, she looks different then Jill remembered.

They walked over.

" Chris……..its good to see every one is okay." Jill nodded, she tried to ignore him, instead she held her hand out too Claire. Claire smiled and shook it. Jill pulled her hand back!

" Ouch!" Jill frowned down at her hand. Clair pulled her hand back.

" Are you okay?" Jill nodded, her hand felt crushed. Claire looked at her hands, she would have to be careful……


	12. The Base

( Authors note, I do not own Resident Evil, or) (Slipknot)

Claire Felt tons better, pulling on the black ski mask, she was in her element. On her hip was her trusty 9mm Berretta, hidden on her ankle was a knife, and slung around her shoulder was a TMP.

They where all sitting in the van, while Chris drove upfront. They all were dressed in black and armed. The plan was simple. Leon and Carlos, Carry the bomb, while Chris, Jill, Claire, And Rebecca each flank a corner, and add cover fire. Chris, front right, Jill, front left, Rebecca, back right, and Claire back left.

The bomb weighed about 120 pounds, it held a big enough kick to take out the whole base. Seeing as it was the weekend only a skeleton crew would be there, and they're contact had already set up they're entrance. An old drainage pipe, normally heavily secured, but tonight left open to them.

Carlos sat with his eyes closed, listening to Slipknot. Rebecca was checking her medical supplies pouch, making sure she has every thing she needs.

Claire just sat back and rested her head, it would all be over soon……… please let it be over! She thought to herself. The low rumble of the engine was hypnotic as she closed her eyes and retreated into the only place she could be herself, her mind.

Inside she was turning in circles, every thing to worry about…… The mission, The virus in her body, and most of all………Wesker. Her stomach was upset with worry, so she pushed it out of her mind.

Umbrella base of Canada………

Wesker cracked his knuckles before once more typing away at the keyboard. He accessed the camera feed to look upon his handy work. All over in the base it was quite, quite because they where all dead. Every last one off them. The researchers, the security, all of them.

A wicked grin crossed his face as he looked at all of them lying on the ground, or slumped in they're chairs.

First he had released the T-virus into the ventilation. Next he overrode the failsafe program, locking all doors, and releasing toxic gas into the areas, killing them………and now, as he watched they started to stir, Zombies.

He sat back in the chair, he let his mind wonder to her, she was getting closer every moment.

_And when she gets here, I will tare her away from those dolts……Claire and I need some alone time to discus her future._

Later, at the van………

Jill could feel her self slipping back into that survival mode, as the van slowed down to a stop. She unbuckled her seat belt and went to open the door, when Chris leaned over and grabbed her hand.

" Jill( he looked at her sternly) When this is over……We will talk about it. I don't want you to think that I never cared, because I do…." She looked at him, then nodded her head. She smiled slightly.

" Me too." They got out as the back of the van slid open. Carlos came out, aiming a Mp-5, followed by Leon and Rebecca. Claire came next, she aimed her 9mm and kept watch as Leon and Chris retrieved the bomb. It was being kept in a big duffle bag. Leon let the Mp-5 hang on his shoulder as he took one end and Carlos took the other. They all took up they're positions as they headed out in the cover of night.

It took them about an hour and a half to get to the drain opening, but they couldn't drive there, it would have been faster only the road did not go back that way. So when they finally reached it, Chris stopped them to talk one last time before they entered.

" We all know what we're doing here. Umbrella needs to stop, and we are going to make them……Even if that means blowing up one …Base…at …a time." He paused.

" So be it." Said Claire softly, Leon looked at her and nodded.


	13. Into the dark

The team was walking through the drainpipe, each step splashing dirty water onto their boots. On the walls of the old pipe was decades of corrosion and slime. The dank smell of the place assaulted their noses, and the depressing sound of the drip-drip-drip coming from the many valves was infuriating enough to induce insanity. While walking slightly behind the rest of the team Claire was thinking, something she had been trying very hard not to do but was failing miserably at. Because as Claire walked all she could find her self-thinking of was all the problems she was about to encounter. She looked at Chris' back as he led the party deeper into the pipe. What would she do? How could she stop two archenemies from tearing each other apart? She frowned and tried to push the thought from her head, but it came back harder then before. What am I going to do? Claire knew Wesker was here, she could feel it, and if he was here, then he know doubt had a trap set for them. But should she tell Chris? No, she decided to watch for it, once inside she would find it and stop it. She would protect him. But that still left Wesker. Claire racked her brain for some solution, for some way that would not ultimately end in someone's death and stop anyone from being hurt in this mess. But just then, Rebecca made a face, and then threw her hand up to stifle the noise of her sneeze. She looked at Claire and sighed. "Damn allergies, I really could live without them." Claire nodded and smiled slightly. The party continued down the dark passage. Claire tried to find her train of thought again, but Rebecca seemed in the mood for talking. Claire hoped by not responding she would understand and finally stop, but it only seemed to fuel her more! "You don't talk as much as I thought you would." Claire gave up and turned her attention to Rebecca. She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one else was listening in. "I didn't know that was a bad thing." Claire said in response. Rebecca giggled. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…..all the time's Chris talked about you… But now that I've met you. Well, you seem…different." Claire nodded. "I'm a different person now." Rebecca smiled. "Hearing about some one every day you work, gives you a feeling like you already know that person." She finally went silent and Claire realized for the first time, that Rebecca was as scared as she was… "Hey…She looked back at Rebecca I heard a lot about you from Chris too." "I hope good things!" She laughed. But a noise appeared on the left of them! "Halt. " She called out to the party, and she crouched down and aimed her gun and laser light at it. There was a period of about 7 seconds when tension hung heavy in the air. Clair, however was not bothered by it, Because she already knew it was nothing important, because she could sense humans and other then her party, no other humans where there with them in the pipe. Suddenly a mouse appeared from inside a crack in the wall, its beady eyes surveyed them before it retreated inside the wall. Rebecca gave a sigh of relief and called over to Chris. "Sorry, nothing there." Chris nodded and looked at Claire…she knew he suspected there was something she was not telling him. He was smarter then people gave him credit for. He turned and started on, they all followed. One Hour later… Wesker stood in the same room he had been holed up in for the last 8 hours. The light from the monitor screens danced on his face…making his eyes seem withdrawn and hollow. But in fact, his eyes were alive with a blood lust. Claire will not have told him yet…so yet again gullible Chris has no idea what is going on. Wesker was thinking of Chris, and the cultivation of Chris's pain… Through Claire, Wesker would be able accomplish one of his fondest dreams… sending Chris to hell, so to speak. Wesker could not help the smile that crept onto his face as he could almost feel it! Oh how it will break dear Chris' heart when he discovers my control over his beloved sister. He could already feel Claire loosing her grip on her life… like sand trickling away in an hour glass it would be any time now. On the monitor, something came into view. Wesker peered intently at it as the little party approached the steel door leading into the base. The power to it was cut off, and even if they managed to turn it on, they needed a six-digit code to open the door. He watched as his old "Comrade" Jill Valentine pulled out a laptop computer and set it on her lap. She typed with fervour before looking at the door expectantly. And on cue, the computer next to him alerted him of intruder's hacking the power system. "How stupid are you?" If he had not killed all the base employees, they would have been alerted and the team would have been wiped out before they had even begun… Wesker laughed slightly as they themselves proved his superior intelligence over them. He let himself be distracted only for a few moments as his eye moved to Claire. She stood by the bomb, dressed in black and her face covered. Even while trying to hide her self he still knew it was her. He tore his gaze away and concentrated on Chris. Yes, I will take your sister and expose you to your worst nightmare, I WILL kill the remaining S.T.A.R.S members, I will punish you…then I will take your life. Wesker could not remember ever feeling this pleased before, and as the power to the doors switched on, and Chris punched in the six-digit code, he stood and crossed his arms. The old doors came to life and opened, causing dust to rise into the air. Wesker looked once more to Claire…she stared at the camera…she stared at him. Claire knew he was here. Eager Wesker watched the small team enter through the doors. "Welcome to hell my old Friends."


	14. the first signs

They had entered the base, with this area long since rendered obsolete the lights where not on of course. The shadows were long and the dust was heavy on every surface. Every step they all took caused a cloud to rise from the floor and into their lungs with every breath they took. Much to their misfortune, the elevators didn't work, and they were left to climb the stairs.

Chris stood at the bottom of the stairs. He pulled out a flare from his vest and cracked it. The green light came to life and cast even deeper shadows over them all. He smiled slightly at the little stick as he clipped it to his belt.

"Here." He threw one to Jill, one to Rebecca and one to Claire. All three of them did the same. Carlos cracked his neck and made his grip on the handle of the bomb case tighter. He looked to Jill, and then to Chris before he spoke.

"Where exactly are we planting this bugger?" Leon nodded at the question, he must have been wondering the same thing Chris reached into his pocket and took out a blue print of the base. Claire frowned.

"How did you get that?" She left Rebecca standing next to Leon and stood by her brother's side. Chris smiled at her and unrolled the blue print. It looked fairly new.

"I got it from a source inside Umbrella; he was just repaying a favour he owed me." Chris frowned down at the blue print. He looked back to Claire.

"Unfortunately, I didn't get a chance to make copies… This is our only copy of the blueprints for the base." They all grew silent as they realized what that meant. If for some reason Chris became separated from them, they would be lost in the base. No one really said it aloud, but every one knew they were all thinking the same thing. Jill shrugged after a moment or two.

"Well then we'll just have to be extra careful not to get separated." Chris nodded at her. He looked at Carlos and Leon, then pointed at a spot marked X on the blue print.

"Here, is where we have to plant it, right in the heart of the base." Carlos shook his head.

"Why can we not set it here, or any where else in the base for that matter?" Chris shook his head this time.

"Because, if the bomb isn't set in this area, the base won't be completely annihilated. Sure, the bomb is big, but look here. (Chris pointed to the X on the map again.) See this? At that X, there is a weak point in the structure of the base. If we set it there then set it off not a damn thing in the whole base will be left standing."

The whole team began to grow wearier as they went further and further. Leon and Carlos had to be suffering. They were still carrying the bomb between them. And Claire contemplated on the thought that, if they dropped it unable to take the strain any longer, they all could be blown into bits. Claire pressed that thought from her mind. Claire trusted them, well she trusted Leon at least.

Leon was calm, but Claire could tell he was nervous. Sweat had beaded on his forehead, and the green light made him look like skeletal. Rebecca kept quiet, but every now and then, she would hum quietly. Jill… well Claire had to admit she was extremely well trained. In all the time, they had been within the base Jill had never let out any sign at all that she was even remotely worried. Despite this, Claire could tell she was anxious, because her heartbeat had gone way up.

Chris was of course being the leader as everyone expected him to. Even Claire could not detect any difference in his vitals, or his steely expression. And as for herself? Well Claire couldn't lie to herself. She was scared, if only a little. Claire noticed when the darkness began to lighten up ahead of the team. And apparently, Chris had as well. He ordered them to drop the flares. And quickly they all unhooked them from their belts and gave them one final crack before their light diminished.

Claire stopped and listened. Something wasn't right.

Something was up ahead, and it definitely wasn't human! Claire made her way up to Chris, leaving Rebecca behind, who looked up at her puzzled.

"What is it Claire?" Rebecca asked confused. Claire ignored her and made her way to Chris. Hearing Claire dashing towards him Chris turned around. "What?" Chris looked for the first time in the whole mission worried. The rest of the team stopped. Everyone with the same frown on their faces as they watched Chris and Claire.

"What the hell's going on now?" Carlos asked impatiently.

Chris shook his head and pulled Claire further away from the team.

"Alright Claire. Tell me what it is." Chris asked gently. Claire took a deep breath to steady herself first.

"There is someone or something on the stair well straight up ahead." He looked her in the eye.

"Did you see it?" Claire shook her head. He started to turn around she knew Chris wasn't sure, so Claire grabbed his shoulder. He looked down at her again.

"Please! You have to believe me Chris!" He nodded his head.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Claire nodded her head vigorously.

"Okay. Now get back in formation." Claire complied instantly, ignoring the quizzical looks of her team-mates.

Claire could see Chris saying something into the ear of Jill, Claire couldn't hear what it was. He looked back at Claire before he turned and walked slowly up the stairs. The others tried to follow but Jill shook her head and everyone stopped at her signal.

He had his modified Black Tail equipped with a silencer held ready out in front of him. The laser light on it reached out into the shadows.

Chris made his way quietly up the stairs. Taking it one step at a time. He listened intently, straining his ears for anything up ahead.

Chris trusted Claire, if she said something was up here, then something was up here. He gritted his teeth.

Wait…

Chris was sure he had heard something. A sound that sounded suspiciously like scratching.

Chris peered about in the gloom. The stairs had ended, and he now stood in a long hallway. It was partially lightened from the numerous little windows on the doors, but toward the end of the hallway, it was pitch black. Chris started forward, every step bring the scratching noise closer. He stopped and looked through every door, he tried the handles, they were all locked. Once he had checked the last door, and was sure nothing would burst through, he turned his attention back to the end of the hallway.

His laser light landed on something cream coloured…

He called out to it.

"Raise your hands." Chris barked a habit from his training, because he was unsure what this was. Its outline rose from the floor, rigid and the scratching noise stopped.

"Raise your fucking hands." He stopped where he was and waited. It was making liquid sounding wheezing noises. Chris shook his head as it stumbled out of the shadows. Its jaw gaped open, and on its cheek, an eye flopped wetly the frayed nerve tendril reaching back into the socket.

"Fuck!" Chris took a risk and rushed it sending it against the wall, the carrier tried to bite his hand but he held it by the neck against the wall. He put the cold steel tip to its mutilated head and pulled the trigger. On the back wall, it looked like a splash canvas, the blood and gore dripped down the wall in rivulets of vibrant colour, and after being propped up by its own weight for a few moments the body slid down to the ground in a bloody heap.

Chris stood there looking down at it in disbelief.

This means… The virus has broken out! He shook his head and turned around. Chris had to warn his team fast.

As Chris walked away, a quiet hiss of mechanical doors unlocking could be heard…


	15. all hell broke loose

Moonlight Sonata was playing over the speakers, in the office. Wesker stood watching the monitors intently, as the music flowed through the room. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, savouring the moment. Soon, so very soon Chris would be dead. He had spent so long working for this moment

Wesker smiled as the doors unlocked, allowing access to the upper levels of the facility. He watched eagerly as the team moved from the stair well into the main lobby.

Totally engrossed in watching the team navigate their way through the complex Wesker was struck by a sudden irresistible thought. He reached down and tapped a few buttons on the intercom system, and almost instantly Beethoven filtered throughout the speakers in the base. He smiled and walked to the office door, his feet making failing to make any noise on the carpeted floor.

"Time for action." He said into the room, empty except for the corpse crumpled in the corner.

**The Team**

Claire froze as the music started. Wesker was waiting for them.

The rest of the team stopped and looked around.

" What the fuck is going on!" Carlos said to Leon.

Chris shook his head.

"We're too late. _Wesker's_ here… it has to be him" Chris nodded to them. "Come on keep moving! Stay close, we're not dealing with humans any more, if it moves, shoot it."

The team moved through into the lobby, it was standard Umbrella stuff. Overly big and fancy, with reception desks scattered around the area. What was eerie though, was that no one could be seen but Claire supposed she should be used to that now .

Chris was consulting the map. He pointed them down a side hall. A sign near it read _Labs & study rooms_

They started down the dark hall way. Their footsteps echoing off the walls. Chris stared hard at Claire, he was thinking.

"Jill, swap with Claire." Jill nodded and fell back, as Claire moved forward. Once in front with Chris, she looked at him and sighed. He ignored her, and watched the hall. After about two minutes she decided that it would be her who pointed out the obvious. Claire stopped walking and stood still.

"We aren't going to make it out of here." She lowered her weapon to her side and Chris gritted his teeth.

" Stop!" The team looked forward at them wondering what the hell was going on this time. " Claire, with me, we're going to scout out these rooms on the right." Leon looked at her curiously

" Can I come with you sir?" Chris shook his head.

"No. Stay with the team."

Together Chris and Claire moved into the rooms

Chris walked in first. The room was cluttered, papers strewn everywhere. Tables and chairs turned over. All the hallmarks of a virus spill, but no bodies and no blood either.

A soft noise could be heard coming from a door across the room. Chris hurried over to it and checked the handle. A light flashed on the panel beside the door, announcing that it was locked. After seeing the room empty, Chris checked to make sure all access points to the room were secure before turning to his little sister.

" Claire. Why do you think I brought you here?" Chris tried his very best to keep his voice low and calm, but just looking at Claire made him furious.

Claire ignored him, shaking her head looking down at the floor not able to look at Chris for the guilt that was boiling away inside her. Chris gritted his teeth and walked toward her.

"Huh?" Still Claire remained quiet, she had been so quiet since he had gotten her out of the warehouse. And Chris desperately wanted the old Claire back the one he knew, not this shadow. Chris placed his hand on her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Answer me Claire…." His face softened as he saw a fleeting look of fear in her eyes. Claire closed her eyes trying to hide it from Chris

" You brought me here because you don't trust me." Claire whispered. He frowned and stepped back from her, shocked, he hadn't expected that at all.

" You really think that?" Chris looked away

" I'm going to kill Wesker" Claire started at the name and looked up at her brother fast.

" Why did you bring him into this conversation?" Claire felt uneasy Did Chris know…… did he guess somehow what happened?

" I'm going to kill him," Chris went on ignoring her question. "For what Wesker has done to every one I've cared for. For all the wrongs he's committed and most of all for Wesker infecting you…" Claire sighed under her breath. No need to worry as she had thought. Chris was still in the dark about what she and Wesker had done.

" Claire…" Chris looked at her earnestly. "I didn't bring you here because I don't trust you! I brought you here because I have to protect you. As long as Wesker lives. I can never leave you alone, it's too risky"

Claire smiled slightly." I think Chris you're forgetting something. I can handle my own, especially now that I'm no longer human." Claire said the last part with steely resolve. As though saying it would make it go away. As though speaking it out loud would some how change it. Make it all not true.

It didn't change.

Claire could still hear her brothers heart beating, as though she had her ear to his chest. Claire could still smell the fear,hate,and sweat all hanging heavy in the air like a musk. Chris put his hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her.

" You are human Claire, you are my sister, and **_nothing_** changes that." Claire looked up at him, wondering if he would still say that if he knew she had been drugged, and held captive in that white room. If he knew what she had allowed to be done, if he knew she had slept with his ultimate enemy. If Chris ever found out she had enjoyed it…

" Nothing?" Claire asked quietly, not daring to believe it.

" Nothing." Chris answered smiling gently. Hearing those words come from his mouth, it made her at ease. Claire made a choice, it was time to take a chance.

" Chris. I have to tell you something…." Before Claire could go on there was the bland female voice they had come to know so well and was a standard with all Umbrella installations.

**"Warning. Emergency locks have been overridden." **

There was a loud clicking of electronic locks as they released and it echoed around the room.

**"All areas are now accessible"**

Claire held her breath as she turned an ominous feeling taking her over. The door behind them, previously locked swung open with a loud bang as it was forced open.

Without any hesitation Claire brought her TMP up and aimed at the dark gaping doorway.

" Back, back!" Chris whispered as he stood in front of her.

" To the team now!" They started backing up, but just then a stream of yellow liquid shot out from the dark. Claire grabbed her brothers shoulder and pulled him down as the stream flew over them. It hissed as it made contact with the wall burning at

A loud scream curdled through the air as out stepped ! Its putrid red skin covered in sores…… from its round body erupted three legs, and four tentacles that seemed to serve as the things arms Its eyeless face still bore some resemblance to a human head only with a large gaping mouth and pinchers.

With speed it entered the room, strafing rapidly to the left and right. Chris jumped to his feet, shooting the thing in its face.

It screamed wildly and the tentacles whipped out at both of them

" Watch out!" Chris bellowed as they were forced back toward the wall. The thing advanced and Chris fired repeatedly into its body, its head, any place that could be potentially fatal to it. Just as Claire was beginning to think they were running out of options here she felt someone behind her. Over her shoulder Claire saw Leon's magnum appear out of the darkness, only able to recognise it from the numerous time she watched him clean it.

" Fuck YOU!" the first bullet took the creature off its feet, and it screeched in agony. Leon rushed past Claire, he aimed down on it dogging the tentacles. A second bullet obliterated the creatures lower jaw, and a third spread its brains on the floor with a splatter. Leon turned back to Claire, he ignored Chris.

" We have to get back to the team. It's too dangerous to go it alone. Come on, we have to start moving. I can hear more of those things coming towards us!"

Not daring to waste another minute the three rushed out of room to the rest of the team.


	16. The reunion

"Who the fuck opened the doors?" Carlos screamed as they all stood panting in a storage room alternating between watching the door and each other. Chris dead bolted the door, as the zombies could be heard outside banging around. Claire leaned against the wall, her heart pounding in her chest. That was too close, they had barely managed to escape the out pour of zombies!

Claire's chest heaved as she pulled in a deep breaths, something was wrong, very wrong. Claire felt different, her energy was rapidly waning and she could feel her muscles cramping painfully. Claire could feel cold fear seeping into her as it dawned on her that she could be mutating further. She looked around the room.

The only available light was flickering, just a bare bulb swinging from its wire from the wall. It made it seem like every one was moving despite the fact that they were standing still. Carlos, and Leon put the bomb down, exhausted by the effort of carrying the device. Sweating, Carlos ran his hands through his hair to stop it plastering to his head. "Jesus! I can't believe that everything's all turned to shit so fast!" Carlos slid down against the wall to a crouch against it

Leon walked over to Claire, he placed his hand on her back rubbing gently trying to provide comfort. Claire looked up at him unable to stop a faint smile, his face was caked with dirt, and a smear of blood rested on his cheek. As Claire reached up and wiped it away, she felt something stirring inside as she looked up at him, and he looked at her, carefully watching her.

_Leon really loves me… _

Claire realised as he looked down at her, concern in his eyes. _Does Wesker love me?_ She felt a shiver running down her spine. Better to not even think about it.

Rebecca stood anxiously by Chris as he peered out the small window, watching the zombies as the stumbled against the door. Chris looked to be in deep thought, his brow furrowed as his eyes darted from each possible threat to the other.

Rebecca felt herself trembling. _I'm not meant for the front line! I'm a fucking medic, we're supposed to behind everyone else mopping up the battle wounds and passing out band aids!_ Rebecca shook her head slightly trying to scatter her negative thoughts, but she felt sick as though she was going to throw up on the grimy floor

She looked across the room, Claire and Leon were staring at each other, almost like they were lovers. Rebecca tore her gaze away from them feeling like a voyeur for watching what was obviously a private moment and looked at Jill. She was staring at the wall, a hand on hip and tapping her foot, looking just as preoccupied as Chris did. Feeling overwhelmed Rebecca could feel the hot tears prickling at her eyes. _I'm going to die here, and I never even got to tell Billy how I feel. _

Rebecca felt a warm hand on her shoulder slide over her shoulder, turning Rebecca looked up into Chris's kind face.

"Its okay Rebecca." She forced a smile on her lips, swallowed the lump in her throat, and nodded.

He squeezed her shoulder before turning to them all.

" Alright! Listen." Carlos jumped up and looked at him, his mouth set in a thin line. Jill remained where she was still at the wall but nodded her attention to him. Tearing themselves away from each other Leon and Claire looked at him.

"Right, here's the plan, This room is connected to a huge ventilation system, that covers the whole facility. We're going to go through that. It will lead us straight to the weak point." Chris looked a their faces, and could see the fear that touched them all. "We can do this guys." And with that he strode over to the nearest vent grille and strained to pull it apart from its bearings on the wall. After peering into the vent to make sure it was large enough for them all to get through, Chris crawled into the tiny space motioning for everyone else to follow him.

One by one they inched through the vents, scraping their arms and legs on the ragged edges of the vent. The filth in the tiny gap covered them and Claire with her heightened sense of smell thought it was intolerable. It seemed like hours before Chris finally stopped at another vent opening. He kicked out one of the grating and dropped down into the room below. One by one they dropped down next to him, finally Leon lowered the bomb case as everyone helped eased the bomb out the hole and carefully lowered it onto the floor.

They all sighed in relief as they stood in the deserted room, it looked like the room was used for storage, mouldy and crumpling under the weight of damp. A dank musty smell hung in the air, and the walls were sweating as the moisture in the room clung to every surface. Chris immediately swept the room over checking for all entry points, there were only two exits, one was locked, the other door leading in the direction the team need to go.

Jill took point, telling them to stand back as she advanced on the door, looking every inch the professional soldier. Claire could hear her heart beat pounding, as she opened the door slowly and disappeared. After several moments of waiting she reappeared and gave a thumbs up. "It's all clear, as far as I can see, up into the next level. Carlos laughed in his thick accent a soothing sound to Claire's ears.

" Finally we get lucky!" Carlos and Leon hefted up the bomb, Rebecca looked calmer now that the zombies were left behind them, or it could be Rebecca just coming to terms with the fact that the odds staked against them, Claire wondered. It sounded crazy but she could have sworn she had sensed Wesker close to her, trying to stay calm Claire took a moment to concentrate carefully. It was true it wasn't her imagination. Wesker was close.

Claire could feel her stomach tighten in anticipation but she was frightened too. She wanted to run away, far away from this place and far away from Wesker. It was a grim reminder that Claire was out of time. With a apprehensive sigh Claire tried to calm herself, even she could feel his presence, like he was under her skin, inside her mind, he felt so close that Claire could practically smell Wesker.

_No. _

Claire desperately thought_. No…It's too soon! I don't know what to do. I don't have a plan yet! _

As they started to leave the room Claire followed deciding action was better than making herself sick with worry. Before she could even take a few steps forward Claire's sensitive hearing was assaulted from all corners by a massive boom.

Before Claire even had time to realise where the explosions had come from, a part of the ceiling came crashing down on top of them. Chris was knocked back against the wall, Jill and Rebecca both disappeared under rubble, Leon and Carlos fell to their knees, struggling not to drop the case or throw it around in case the caused the bomb to detonate

Something slithered over the debris on the ground, something that Claire couldn't see, her vision blurred from the earlier impact on her head, Claire panicked as her eyes refused to focus, she could feel her head throbbing. Trying to regain her senses Claire could _feel_ _it_ moving towards her as she was the closest target.

" FUCK! What the hell is it!" Carlos yelled.

" Don't ask, shoot!" Leon answered as he fired off rounds into in an attempt to take the monster down before it could reach Claire.

Chris was pumping the monster full of bullets as it advanced on his sister, trying to distract the beast succeeding as it turned to chase him, enticing it from the remains of the wall allowing him to finally catch sight of its deformed body. The creature's skin was so pale it was almost translucent, with something similar to a reptiles scales covering it. There were four eyes as large as tennis balls and they were a pink colour. Each eye was honed on Chris's position as the beast advanced, lowering its jaw, making it wide enough to pluck a full grown mans arm from his body.

It was on him, lunging in a bid to maul him, Chris only moved just in time, where his head had been was now a huge set of teeth snapping down on air. Leon aimed one handed, and shot it in the back, while yelling to Claire. "Claire! This way, come on!" Claire stumbled as she pulled herself to her feet, blood rushing to her head her vision returned. Rubble and dust falling away from her clothes as she stood up in time to see its ugly head coming for her.

Claire reached out and grabbed it by its surprisingly little neck, her arms just long enough to holds its teeth less then an inch from her flesh. Its breath and spit assaulted her, as she brought her knees up and gave it one in what appeared to be its stomach. With a spine tingling screech the monster started to back off, it's maw gaping wide with blood tinged drool, Claire took a couple of steps back before aiming at it, and gets it right in the eye! It squeals like a pig, and pink fluid gushes out!

Now the monster went berserk, enraged by pain and the shock of its prey retaliating, it nearly crushed Jill and Rebecca as they both struggled to emerge from the rubble.

Pulling her self up Claire could see Rebecca limping badly, desperately relying on Jill for support .

"Get out all of you, We'll catch up…The mission's first!" Chris runs for the thing thrusting his survival knife deep into its spine. Claire could hear Carlos yelling to Leon to move it, but he couldn't stop himself from desperately looking at Claire, not wanting to leave her in danger. For a split second every thing slowed down to a standstill and Claire couldn't hear a thing. Then reality flooding back to her in a dizzying rush as she yelled at Leon, "Leon GO!"

Leon cursed and grabbed his side of the case. Jill was practically dragging Rebecca along whose limp was growing worse with each step she took .Ripping her eyes away from the others Claire took jump, kicking her body towards the monster, she winced as it almost took her head off in a single snap of the razor sharp teeth. Ducking as the creature flailed its tentacles wildly Claire saw her chance and brought her gun to the soft unprotected flesh of its underbelly emptying a whole clip into it at point blank range. With a howl it slowed down and Chris fired off his last clip into its head. With a final violent spasm the monster whimpered before falling to ground dying on the spot, leaving both Claire and Chris standing shell shocked next to its bloody corpse.

Chris turned and grabbed Claire's arm his grip painfully tight. "Are you okay?" Claire nodded dumbly her tongue seemingly glued to the roof of her mouth. Leaning against the far wall gasping for breath, Claire scrubbed off the monsters gore from her forehead with the back of her hand. Chris was hunched over his face covered in a sheen of sweat as he took in big gulps of air holding onto his knees for support. "That was too close Claire… I almost lost you again."

Claire opened her mouth to speak, to reassure Chris that she was OK, but before a word left her lips, Claire went reeling backwards hearing the hiss of air as the wall slid apart. Claire scrabbled at the doors edges before she fell inside, but then a strong well known arm wrapping around her waist pulling her into the gloom before throwing her aside. With a sneer Wesker tapped a side panel sealing the door in Chris's face as he raced towards them.

The last vision Chris's saw of his sister was of her standing next to a smirking Wesker. Frantically Chris hammered the steel door. With a final punch to the door, Chris only succeeded in damaging his hand, his knuckles now raw and bloody " NO!" Chris thumped his forehead against the cold steel his rage filling his body. "God. Damn. It!" Chris screamed in frustration as he ran from the room determined to find Claire before it was too late.

_Not this time Wesker… This time you're a dead man._

Claire was standing against the door, still able to hear the faint pounding of Chris against the steel door. Her heart was thumping a tattoo in her chest, and she could instinctively tell that Wesker could sense every beat. Wesker silently came closer and Claire cringed as he reached out to touch her, but she couldn't stop herself from moving closer to him. Claire couldn't help but think that it was a sign how warped her mind had become. With the same single thought repeating itself in her head

_This is what Wesker has made me…_

A tear trickled down the curve of Claire's cheek, and Wesker leant in and kisses it away as Chris's name escapes her lips. Claire looked fearfully at Wesker as she realised what she had done and could see his eyes glowing through his sunglasses as he swept his arm upwards and smacking her across the face.


	17. Revelation

Her knees buckled and she swept to the floor looking up at him, she snapped.

" NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" She kicked out at him, and he stepped backwards. His ever composed face was as stone in the dank room. He took a deep breath and crouched. She was so pretty when she cried, her anger and tears mixed in her eyes as she glared him down. He reached out and touched her knee. She shivered.

" I don't think you fully appreciate my love for you Claire." She wrenched her self away from him, but she could only move so far, her back to the door. She felt something in her heart tugging at her.

"No." She whispered, shaking her head. Wesker cocked his head to the side.

" No what Claire?" She looked up at him. His masculine face outlined by the soft glow of a broken light on the ceiling. His body posed for a fight at any moment. She hearted the room grow quite, hearing just there two heart beats, soon she could only here one.

"You don't love me Wesker." A vein in his neck bulged as he watched her, all his steps taken towards making her his, being broken down. He could smell Chris on this, so easy to tell.

Chris had to die soon. He recomposed himself, knowing he could still salvage this.

" Claire, was it not me who saved you from Umbrella?" He moved closer. He could see in her face a wall of resolve, he knew he could break it.

" Answer me." She only hung her head. She jumped as he grabbed her shoulders roughly. Looking up at him, she sensed something about him she had not felt since their first night.

Softly she whispered.

" Yes…but.."

" No buts, just listen. Was it not me who gave you my strength, my sense of hearing and smell?" She screwed her face up wanting to cry, but holding back

"YES it was you! But you had your reasons! Your using me to hurt Chris!" She tried shoving him back, any normal man would have crumbled to the ground, but no matter her strength Wesker was stronger. She lost her will and started thrashing around.

" Let go!" Trying to punch him, she stopped as she felt the tender hug ( who knew some one like him could be gentle? )he embraced her with.

" Claire, who made love to you. Me." He felt her tension ease and he looked down at her head as it rested on his chest. He felt a wave a triumph over her as he felt her body press into him. Using his hand to raised her head to him, he leaned down and kissed her softly, parting her lips. She let him do it, as if she had a choice, but still she felt her self wanting his touch.

She was in love with his softer side.

He broke it and she sighed. A million thoughts coursing through her. He wouldn't have known she was crying if not for the tears soaking through on his shirt. He squeezed her tighter, scolding himself for feeling bad for her…this stupid twit was making him loose focus.

" What's wrong Claire?" She sobbed when he called her name. Finding her voice.

" Your…your still going to kill Chris."

Wesker smiled his smile as he kissed the top of her head.

" Yes Claire, and vary soon too." He squeezed her arms with his hands causing her to yelp in pain.

With the Team

The onslaught of zombies, former Umbrella employees was un-stopping, a tide that kept coming.

" I'm running out of fucking ammo!" Carlos yelled at the rear of the team. Leon back kicked a near by zombie, sending it tumbling into a trio of them knocking them down.

" We're almost there! We'll set the bomb and run for it!"

Jill was helping Rebecca at the same time running ahead trying to clear the hall for the rest of them.

" Lets blow the mothers up!" Rebecca yelled, flinching at the pain in her leg. She stopped and Jill motioned for her to keep moving. Rebecca shook her head no.

" Look Jill, help them get the bomb set up in the lab down the hall, its only about a minute from here…..I got…..a whole clip left. I'll be okay." Jill shook her head.

" No way Rebecca!" Leon and Carlos were passing them now. Yelling.

" Keep moving Damn it!" The zombies were coming up fast. Jill made to grab her shoulder, but Rebecca shoved her away.

" Please Jill…..I can do this." Jill looker her in the eyes, before nodding.

" Be safe Rebecca." And she was gone.

The sound of their foot steps was lost among the moans of the many zombies, and who knows what. She sighed keeping her self calm, leaning against the wall, she loaded her last clip into her weapon, a faint smile crossed her lips. She was buying them enough time to set the bomb. She was doing the right thing.

Knowing there was only enough bullets to kill about half of them she was prepared for it. Her mind was wondering as she started firing, wondering to a certain man, she hadn't seen in a long long time. _I miss you so much Billy….I wonder if you ever miss me? _Her leg finally buckles under her weight and she slipped to the ground. She hunched up on her elbows, the image of Billy swimming before her eyes.

She aimed and fired her last bullet, dropping her weapon she looked at the little pile of empty casing she was laying in, well…at least they go there by now. She crossed herself closing her eyes, not wanting to see this.

The horde was on her in seconds.

Clair looked bewildered as Wesker reached out to her and softly rubbed her belly in circles.

" What are you doing?" A smile crossed his face, he seemed happy about something. She felt her stomach drop, she felt like she had missed something big. He didn't answer.

" What is it!" He looked up at her and sneered.

" I think it will look just like its mother, maybe it will even have your beautiful hair Claire.


End file.
